


Beauty and the Iwatobi-chan Beast

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru decides to visit the talked about "monster prince."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Iwatobi-chan Beast

There once was a prince who was known for his handsome features. He kept to himself out of fear that people would only like him for his wealth and beauty. Still troubled by past relationships that had only ended in misery. One rainy night, as thunder shook the windows of his castle, a witch approached him with an offer he could not refuse. 

"I will give you a gift that will only allow people to truly see you and your good intentions," She said. The prince caught a glimpse of her yellowed teeth, jagged and gross. He focused in on the single rose she held in her hand. 

He hesitantly reached out to her shaky hand. Desperate to not be alone any longer than he already had been, Makoto took the rose from her. 

The witch smiled, her features slowly fading as a glow of magic lifted from her skin, "You trust so easily, Makoto." 

Makoto only smiled at her, though he was frightened and nervous himself, "I only trust those who are deserving of it." 

The witch's eyes watered with the start of tears. Now a strikingly beautiful young lady, she thanked him for his time, "You have 30 days to find someone to give the gift to, or fall in love with you in order to break the curse." 

Makoto nodded, feeling relief for the woman who seemed so bright now. Makoto watched as she disappeared behind the rain, back into the darkness of the forest. It wasn't long before he felt a tingle in his skin that became a searing pain he had never experienced before. 

Makoto fell back and curled into a ball. The pain made him pass out on the cold tired floor, the rain blowing in over him. 

He awoke to the sun shining and birds chirping. The storm from the previous night had passed with no damage other than rain water on his floor. His body ached as he sat up. He flinched as he saw the rose on the floor, unaffected by the storm. There was a strange glow to it as he carefully lifted it up. 

Makoto placed it in a vase, away from the other flowers placed so delicately around his home. It looked out of place anywhere but by his bedside table. So he left it there and went to wash up so he wouldn't catch a cold. 

He caught his reflection in the sink, blinking, still thinking he was asleep. He looked up to the mirror and let out a hoarse scream. Terrified by the yellow bird head that was his face. In his panic he broke his mirror and sank to the floor. Another scream left his mouth. He let out a loud wail, crying over the curse.  
______ 

Haru sank underwater, holding his breath for as long as he could. He was tired of all the rumors of how the prince had met with women and men, only to scare them all away. It had been the talk of the small town for the last two weeks. It was as if the prince had truly grown so hideous he could not be seen by anybody. Haru had gotten an invitation as well to pay the prince a visit. But that had only sat at the table for much longer than necessary. The mere thought of Haru even considering seeing what all the fuss was about irritated him. 

He floated back up for a breath of air. Watching as others swam and played around him. The gossip still in his mind as he sunk back under. 

It was no more than a day later when Haru found himself at the front gate of the glorious mansion. Looking as if nobody had been there to upkeep it in the last year. He pulled his satchel closer to him, the invitation making it feel heavy. 

Haru turned back to the forest, the town wasn't too far a walk from here. He wasn't sure what even made him feel the need to take the walk over. Curiosity, maybe. It was out of character even for him. He shouldn't care so much. But there was just something that had drawn him to the castle. 

The prince did not have guards waiting at the front door, so Haru knocked. 

"What?" The voice did not sound angry, only tired. 

Haru did not speak. He pulled out the invitation and held it to the peephole. There was a click of the door being unlocked as the prince bid his warning. It sounded rehearsed. 

"Runaway now and spread your fear to the townsfolk. Tell them to not come any closer. Enter and be just frightened by the misery of a curse placed on a lost man." 

Haru opened the door and was greeted by a man who had his back turned to him. The prince had fired all his servants a week ago, so this could only be the prince. 

"I hope you don't mind the mess. I have been going through such troubled times, lately. As you may have heard, I am nothing but a monster now." Prince Makoto sounded sad. 

Haru clenched his fist around the invitation. He looked to a broken window that had been shattered by a rock that still lay on the floor. It was the only light that filtered through the room. Haru blinked in the dimmed light, trying to catch his best glimpse of Makoto. 

They stopped at a table, much bigger and better fit for just two people. "Please," Makoto finally turned to Haru revealing his bird face, "take a seat." 

Haru's eyes widened, but he collected himself quickly. Shocked by the now obvious yellow feathers that fell to the floor. Makoto held out a chair for Haru. He lit a candle and left the room for a short while. He returned with tea and cups on a tray. Makoto poured a cup for Haru and sat at the other end of the table. 

Haru sniffed at the tea, smelling something sweet like sugar cookies. He took a sip and it tasted like Christmas. Ginger and cinnamon warmed his mouth. It went down smoothly. He smiled into the cup. A fit of laughter at what the two must look like at the table. A half bird, half man prince serving a commoner. 

Haru looked up to the prince who literally chirped in shock. 

"Sorry," The prince bowed to him, "I have not shared tea with another in years." 

"Are you looking to be free from the curse?" Haru was always to the point. 

Makoto stared down at his tea. It would look comedic in any other situation. But the sadness that seemed to overwhelm his heart shone through to where even somebody as dense to emotion as Haru could see it. 

"I would not wish this curse upon anyone." 

Haru took another sip of tea. "It doesn't seem bad being secluded like this," Haru looked around the castle. Another rock was hurled into a window, it had a message tied to it. One that Makoto quickly shred up after reading. 

"There are downfalls," Makoto took a seat back at the table. 

Haru finished his tea. A little disappointed that he went through the drink so fast. He stood up, his chair screeched against the tiled floor, "I will take my leave now." 

Makoto stood straight up, "No," he looked around in a panic, "I mean you don't have to. I like ̶ I enjoy your company." 

Haru turned to Makoto. Another feather fell from his face, cursed as a bird. He looked tired and frustrated. Why wouldn't he put the curse on someone else, Haru wondered. His mind raced with excitement he hadn't felt before. Being with Makoto who had been the talk of the town, feared now by women and men when he used to be so loved. It was all still Makoto. 

Haru sat back down. 

They spent the rest of the night together and talked. Makoto told Haru about his upbringing, his family, his losses. And Haru told him about his simple life that seemed mediocre in the eyes of a prince, but the prince smiled attentively as if it was unheard of. They shared stories with one another and talked until the early hours of the morning. 

Makoto led him to his bedroom so they could take a nap, neither wanting to leave the other's side. Haru followed Makoto to the bed, covered by a blue drape. Makoto pushed the drape away and pulled Haru into bed with them. 

It wouldn't be the first night they shared a bed together. Nothing more intimate than the arm that always found its way around Haru's waist. Haru would look up to the bedside where the glowing rose dropped another petal each night he was there. 

It was not something they had discussed, but Haru knew. He knew they time shared with Makoto was limited. He knew that he became the talk of the town once everyone found out he was staying with the monster prince. He knew that he was slowly, but surely falling in love with Makoto. 

With every story, every hour, every shared cup of that same tea, Haru knew. He knew that Makoto was special. And maybe that's why the curse was put on him. Maybe that's why Haru was drawn to the castle that had become his temporary home.

"How many more days?" Haru rolled over from the flower to face Makoto one early morning. 

 

Makoto's eyes watered, it was hard to catch if one wasn't looking, but Haru was. "What are you talking about?" Makoto lied through gritted teeth. The way the beak on his face was made it sound muffled. 

"How much longer does the curse have before something bad happens?" Haru asked with more determination this time. 

Makoto looked to the flower. It was wilted and near death, only one petal remained, "Today is my last." 

Haru felt his chest tighten in fear. He sat up, reaching for Makoto's very real human hand. They held hands in silence. Haru felt tears prickle the back of his eyelids when he closed his eyes. It wasn't the answer he was expecting. 

Makoto got out of bed, ushering Haru out as well. Together they watched the sunrise. They shared the tea Haru learned to love the sweetness of. 

"Makoto," Haru started. They sat in the room watching the fireplace burn. 

There was a crash in the other room, another window broken by the hate of the town people. This time the message attached was clear. Fire rose through the burning arrow that had broken through the glass. Haru grabbed onto Makoto as they hurried to the back of the house. More arrows flew in, some flaming, some not. 

The castle was burning down and there was nothing that could be done. Makoto held Haru close to him as another arrow shattered glass closest to them. Makoto shielded Haru from what would have been glass in his eyes. The ground beneath their feet lit up around them. Haru knew the glass that would have been in his face was now in Makoto's back. Making it bleed and hurt. 

Haru looked up at Makoto and kissed him, "Let's get you out of here," 

Makoto leaned onto Haru's shoulder. Haru felt his back which was dampened by blood. Haru struggled to carry him away from the flames. Makoto sleepily smiled at Haru, a soft glow lit up his skin. Haru wanted to take the curse away from Makoto. Makoto had taken Haru in, had become Haru's friend. 

Haru had grown to like Makoto's company. 

Haru leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Makoto's beak, "I love you." Haru felt tears fall from his eyes. He had no self control in the rush of the yelling and flame covered arrows coming from outside. Haru thought back to that single petal on the rose, ready to fall. He thought about Makoto. 

A bright glow washed over Haru's sight. It went past him, a warm glow overwhelmed him. Sometime during the flash of light Haru had passed out. 

He awoke to the sound of rain and not yelling which was a good sign, he guessed. There was a warm body beneath him that had its hands tightly wound around him. He finally opened his eyes, jumping at the man that had his arms around him. 

Prince Makoto. 

He was beautiful. Handsome features that warped their way into dirty dreams is what he looked like. No longer looking comedic, he looked... human. 

Prince Makoto was a real human. He kissed Haru until Haru pulled away from him. 

"Makoto," Haru ran his fingers against Makoto's skin. There was no longer the threat of fire, only rain. 

"Haru," Makoto kissed him again, deeper this time. 

Haru smiled against his lips, "What?" Haru teased, reminiscent of the first time they met. 

Makoto brought Haru closer to him, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't make makoto a mean prince so he was super nice still. 
> 
> and i have a strong need to put all the boys in fantasy situations.


End file.
